Life of the Yellow Flash
by Kitsune Jackpot
Summary: It has been many years since the yellow Flash has died to save and protect the people of his village. As he looks down from the clouds of Hwvean watching how the way of ninjas has disappeared he can't help but remember the days leading up to his death. This is a backstory about one man saved the lives of many and died knowing he was leading the world to a safer path.


**AN: This is my first story and I want your honest thoughts. Also If you see any mistakes please add them into the review so I can fix them as I don't have a beta reader. If you want to become my beta reader please pm me.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"- Normal speech

'_Thought'_- normal thought

**Ass Poke no Justu! - **Justu

**The life of the Flash**

How many years has it been? Ten, twenty, a hundred years since I've died? Said a being on a cloud looking down in the earth. He had a spiky hair with electric blue eyes along with a headband that showed his loyalty to Konoha. Another detail was his trench coat with flames licking the bottom along with the kanji for that translated to the forth hokage. Yes it was none other than the savior of Konoha by scafice his life and his son's happiness to protect his village. Minaito Namikaze

Currently he is watching Earth from his cloud watching how humanity made new inventions that did not require power from one's inner engines. He has seen the ways of ninjas disappear into history and only to recover a part of it that showed that they were stealthy and do not show emotions at all and nothing else. No techniques, no passages showing how one's inner energies mixed together. None and they do not even know that ninjas did not just work with clans but with civilians and helped one another.

Speaking of ninja ways he remembered his years as an academy student wishing to become a ninja as well as remembering his original motive to become a ninja.

He wished to stop any more bloodshed and murders from ever occurring again. To stop anymore wars and finally to stop people going crazy with revenge like he had almost become.

Flashback

Blood shed. So much blood being spilled that it could create a sea of blood. It was the second great ninja war and Konoha was being invaded by Iwa and Kumo nin killing any Uzmaki in the village while staying hidden from the konoha nin trying to complete their objective. Their mission was to kill every redhead they could find in order to try and finish what they started. These ninjas thought they were doing a great deed but they did not know that they would make a ninja so fierce that his name scares every ninja who fought him and lived to tell the tale.

Namikaze Houusehold

The Namikaze was a simple two-story house in the ninja district. It was one of the more morden houses unlike the sliding doors of some other houses. It had two large windows in the front and a double door that leads to the backyard that has a small pond of koi fish.

It had two rooms in the top floor for the room where Minato and his parents sleep and the other romm was the library for their ninja scrolls.

"Ka-san is Tou-san going to be late again?" Asked one hyper four-year-old Namikaze Minaito as he jumped up and down.

"Yes Mitna-chan daddy will be late again after all he is a amazing ninja like you will be. "Said Sakura.

Sakura Namikaze was an angel in a human's body. She was a kind and generous that any person would want in a wife She was five foot five with fiery red hair and a personality that would make any person grinning like a wild man. She was also the proud and happy mother of Minato Namikaze.

Minato then frowned a little at the thought of his tou-san being late but then smiled, as he loved the way his mother smiled.

" Mommy can you read me a story before I go to sleep pwease." Minato said using the infamous puppy eye no justu

" Fine Mina-chan I'll read to you before you go to sleep." Sakura said as she went upstairs to follow the blond bundle of joy that she gave birthed to.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched by two rock nins

" Hey Tora should we strike now or wait for the blond brat to sleep so he doesn't cause any noise?" asked the first nin.

" No we should strike now so we can finish faster." Said the other one named Tora.

They both then nodded to each other and kick open the window and they pulled out their kunai and threw them at the boy knowing full well what was going to happen.

Thunk!

A sharp cry of pain followed as Namakizae Sakura fell to the ground with two kunai sticking out of her back. As Minato looked at her dead mother's body and stared at her for what seemed as an entirety

" Mommy…. " Minato cried out tears flowing down his face. His bright blue eyes turned into dull blue eyes as he fainted.

The last things he heard were the sound of footsteps and shouts but when he was about to pass out he saw the two killers' headbands that had a rock symbol and their faces as they started to run away as their footsteps became more and more fainter. But that image would forever remain into his mind. A scar that can never be showed or seen by the naked eye that can only be seen by experiencing another death of a loved one.

**Flashback end**

'After that night I learn many new things that added even more to the heavy burden I already had. First was that my father was MIA or missing in action, next was that had to also cope with my mother's death, and then I had to prepare myself for ninja academy and learn how to become a ninja.' Even though I was to be expected to cope with all this I hadn't. I became the deadlast within weeks, had bags under my eyes, and had nightmares. Even though I had all that to deal with I kept getting worse and worse until she came.'


End file.
